Just Your Average Teenagers
by Goddess of Fanfiction
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about the Young Justice kids when they're not fighting evil. Rated K plus because I love plus signs!
1. The Ice Cream Incident

Author's Note: Wow, so this is my first story! Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should write any more!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It's 3am in the Cave, and Wally's hungry. Sure, he's used to getting up and eating around midnight, but 3am?

That's a whole new experience. Wally yawns, sliding out of bed and opening his mini fridge. Empty. Of course, _now _

he remembers that he raided his fridge at midnight when they came back from the mission. Wally sighs. He has two

options: go to bed and try to sleep on an empty stomach, or get up and go all the way to the kitchen. He's never

been able to sleep without eating before, so he stretches, and makes his way out of the door and towards the

kitchen. He's opening the refrigerator door when he realizes he's not alone. "Arty?" Artemis lifts her head from the

counter and swivels around on her stool to face Wally. That's when he notices she's been crying. Her eyes are

bright red and puffy, and a few tear tracks remain on her cheeks. "Artemis, what are you doing up?" "I could ask

you the same thing Baywatch." Wally sighs and sits down on a stool next to her. "I was hungry. How about you?"

"It-it's nothing." "Artemis, you were crying." Artemis crosses her arms. "Why should I talk to you?" "Because last

time I checked, we were all alone. You don't have any other options." Wally gestures around them to prove his

point. "Fine. I-I was having another nightmare. About my dad." Wally clenches his fists. "What did he do to you?"

Artemis shivers. "Not me. He-he killed mom, and Jade, and Zatanna. And then he killed M'gann and Robin and- and

you." Artemis starts crying again, softly at first, then full-out sobbing. Wally pulls her into a hug and strokes her

hair. When she stops crying and is only sniffling, Wally smiles at her. "You know what always makes me feel

better?" Artemis shakes her head. "Food." She laughs shakily, and he lets her go, going over to the fridge. "So,

what do you want?" Artemis just smiles. "You choose." Wally grins. "I was hoping you'd say that. Have you ever

made an 'everything but the kitchen sink' sundae?" Artemis laughs. "Jade used to make them with me before..."

"Yeah. So, how does that sound?" "Ice cream at 3am? It sounds great." They begin grabbing anything sweet they

can find. Since M'gann does the shopping, there's a lot of it (she has a major sweet tooth). Wally scoops chocolate,

cookie dough, strawberry, chocolate peanut butter, and black raspberry into two bowls. Artemis adds gummy bears,

chocolate chips, chocolate sauce, caramel, hershey kisses, reeses cups, kit kats, sprinkles, and M&Ms. Wally finds a

jar in the fridge, and smiles widely, pouring the hot fudge onto the sundaes. For a while, they just sit there, eating.

Artemis clears her throat. "Umm... Wally?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." Wally grins goofily at her. "Well, if you ever wake up at

3am craving ice cream, you know where to find me." Artemis smiles at him, and tosses him a gummy bear. When the

rest of the Team gets up, they find Artemis and Wally asleep in the kitchen, sitting on stools at the island. Two

bowls with ice cream residue in them sit by their heads. "My ice cream!"


	2. Extreme Buttkicking

AN: In this one-shot, everyone knows Robin's identity. Yeah, unrealistic. It serves my purpose.

Disclaimer: Yeah, a teenager owns Young Justice, cause they just signed it over to me yesterday. FOOLS!

* * *

Dick smiles and leans back on the couch, adjusting his shades. M'gann and Superboy just left for a date, so

everyone is finally coming out of their rooms. Don't get him wrong, they're all happy for their friends, but sometimes

being around their incessant flirting can be too much. Wally crashes onto the couch beside him. "So, you ready for

me to destroy you?" Dick laughs. "Oh, don't you mean, ready for the Wall-man to go down?" "Sounds like Dickie-bird

is looking for a challenge!" Artemis walks into the room, and sees them pulling out controllers. "I want in," she says

without a moment's hesitation. Wally raises an eyebrow. "You sure Arty? This is a man's game." "Man's game?

You're nowhere _near_ a man!" "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" "Thank God. So, you letting me play or not?"

Dick grins and tosses her a controller. "You're in." Artemis settles on the floor at Wally's feet. "So, what are we

playing?" "Well, Dickie here is so rich, he got to buy the game." Dick smiles. "Yep. You know, they made a video

game about us." Artemis's eyes grow wider. "So I can be myself beating Wally up, but VIRTUALLY?" "Yep."

"AWESOME!" Wally frowns. "Hey, who said you would be able to beat me up?" "Everyone. Sorry dude," Dick says,

dropping onto the couch. They're just turning on the Xbox when Zatanna comes in, and decides to play too. "Nice

Zee, it's a real game now!" Artemis says, high-fiving Zatanna. "Hey!" "It's true Wally, you're not that good!" All of

them decide to be themselves, and do a team battle, Zatanna and Artemis verses Wally and Dick. Ten minutes later,

Artemis yells, "YES! IN YOUR FACE WALLY! I JUST KICKED YOUR BUTT!" Wally is screaming in frustration, "Augh!

That's the third time they've beat us!" Artemis and Zatanna just laugh, and Dick facepalms. "Wally, if you would

focus on virtual Artemis instead of real Artemis, we might have a chance!" "I DO NOT STARE! At least, not the creepy

way you do." Dick puts his hands up. "Hey, I'm Robin. I'm _supposed _to be creepy." Artemis looks at Dick thoughtfully.

"Very true. You creep out most of the kids at school, except for me, Barbara, and Bette." "Oh, someone's very good

with the ladies!" Wally elbows Dick and looks at him suggestively. Zatanna crosses her arms. "Huh. Anything you

want to tell me Dick?" "No 'Tanna, they're just friends." "They'd better be." "So, anybody want to see me beat Kid

Dork's butt again?" Artemis asks. "Me!" Zatanna and Dick yell simultaneously. "No!" Wally yells. "Too late."

By the end of the game, Wally is completely humiliated. The score?

Artemis: 25

Wally: -4

* * *

AN: Wow, I'm surprised. I actually enjoyed this one as much as the first chapter. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, so let me know! Oh, and if you have any suggestions or requests for future chapters, I'm all ears.

Thanks!

~Goddess of Fanfiction

PS: If you're wondering about the negative score, I don't have any idea how that's possible either, and I doubt KF would be willing to share that information. But Artemis would agree to gloat!


	3. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Is my name in the credits, or on the cover of the comics? Not unless you're delusional. Or maybe drunk...

* * *

None of them usually went to these lengths for Valentine's Day, but it is hard to resist M'gann and her begging. Now

they'd all been roped into setting up for a big Valentine's Day party, and somehow M'gann convinced all of their

mentors to come, so they had a lot to do. M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, and Artemis spent most of the day before the

party in the kitchen. They wouldn't let anyone in, which was torture to Wally. Connor ended up stapling decorations

all over the place while Dick and Kaldur blew up red, white, and pink balloons. (Who knew Zatanna and Raquel

could be so persuasive?) Wally just ran all over the place, trying to sneak into the kitchen. Every time he did,

Artemis hit him with a frying pan and dragged him into the living room, but he still hadn't given up after she did this

10 times. He healed quickly, so he really believed he could do it. "This is it," he said to Dick. "I'm going to get in, and

get food." Dick turned to Kaldur, and burst out laughing. "What?" "You've already gotten hit with Artemis's frying

pan 10 times, when are you giving up?" "NEVER! I HAVE A CHANCE!" "Oh yeah? How?" Wally grinned and pointed

above their heads. "I'll use the ducts." Wally crawled through the ducts. _I'm so smart. Arty won't be expecting me to _

_use the ducts, I'll grab some food, and I'll be out of there before she even picks up that fry-_ "Hello Wally. You really

didn't think you could outsmart me, did you?" Wally pulled himself out of his thoughts and gaped. Artemis was

kneeling in the duct in front of him. Wally sighed. "Just hit me with the frying pan and get it over with." Artemis

grinned. "Not this time Baywatch." Really quickly, so quickly Wally could've imagined it, Artemis leaned forward and

kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Wally." With that, Artemis dropped through the vent below them and

landed in the kitchen. Wally knelt there for a minute, stunned. _What the heck just happened? Am I hallucinating? _He

shook his head and crawled out of the duct, his hunger momentarily forgotten. When he got back, Dick laughed.

"Toldja Artemis would catch him." Wally just nodded and walked away in a trance.


	4. This Is War

AN: Alright, first of all, I know I'm late. SUE ME! Well, don't. I have no money. But seriously, I started school, so I had

a lot of crap to deal with. But I'm here now! Secondly, I'm sorry to those of you who thought there would be a

second part to Valentine's Day. That was a mistake, I was typing two things at once and got distracted. Anyway, I'm

going to start off this chapter by replying to all of your wonderful reviews!

**princess of unicorns:** Thank you! I love doing comedy, so the first two chapters were really fun for me.

**Amelie Nockturne:** I'm excited to see where this goes too. I honestly have only a small idea, this story has a mind of its own.

**poseidon'sdaughter3:** Yeah, the first chapter was very fluffy. There may be slightly deeper chapters later on...

**Danni-Phantom13:**

1. Yes, it's great to look at those scores. I got the idea for a negative score at the last minute, I was originally going to end it with Wally screaming.

2. Yeah, I thought that too :)

**areanna123:** Yes, aren't you happy I fixed it? ;)

**Phantom of Venice:**

1. Me too. I made something like it once with one of my friends, but we were given limits.

2. That's actually smart, I didn't plan for it to work out like that, it just did.

**A2ID:** Thank you for the smile, it'll brighten up anyone's day! :)

**Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming:** You're welcome for spacing it out. I am updating pretty soon, but I go back to school August 27, so I might have more trouble updating as often. And yes, Spitfire is just so cute, I can't resist writing about them!

**Athena Williams:** Thank you for the great response Athena, I'm glad you're proud of my writing. Hopefully I'll see more reviews from you!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned them, would I be here? I don't think so.

* * *

Zatanna looked left and right before rolling behind a tree. _Zee here, how's it going out there? _she thought. _All clear on _

_my end, _Artemis replied. _Rocket and I_ _haven't seen anyone either, _M'gann added. Suddenly, a branch cracked.

Zatanna stiffened, and slowly began to peer around the tree, when a something flew out of nowhere, hitting her

head. She lifted her fingers to her forehead, and when she lifted them away, they were red. _I 'M HIT! _Silence. Then,

"WE WILL AVENGE YOU ZEE!" Artemis jumped into the clearing, shooting her newly adapted bow at the figure high

in the trees. Robin fell to the ground, clutching a red spot on his chest. She laughed, then pointed her bow towards

the trees. "Come on Flashboy, I know you're in there!" Wally poked his head around a tree. "It's Kid Fl- CRAP!"

Artemis took aim, hitting him square in the stomach. He stared at the large red stain, then fell over. A few seconds

later, M'gann and Raquel came running out of the trees, pursued by Connor and Kaldur. With two shots, the boys

were down. Zatanna stepped out from behind her tree. "Very nice girls! We won!" All of the boys stood up,

groaning. "Come _on_ Wally, how did you fall for that?" "At least I didn't get shot out of the trees like a wimpy little

bird!" "You idiot, I _am_ a bird!" "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped talking to stare at Kaldur. "This was just paintball!

Please, be civilized!" They all stood there, staring at the ground. Until- "Race you to the Cave." And with that, they

ran.

* * *

So, what did you think? Good, bad, confusing? Also, if you have any requests, feel free to let me know, and I'll try to

work them in. I'm also thinking about writing some songfics. Thoughts?

~Goddess of Fanfiction


	5. The Olympics

I'm SO SORRY! School's been screwing up my schedule, I was supposed to post this weeks ago. Anyway...

Wow, we are on chapter five! Okay, I love the ideas I've gotten so far, and I do plan to use them later, but I thought of this a few weeks ago and never had the time to write it. Well, now is that time! Also, I've noticed that people haven't been reviewing this story. I love it, but I would like to know if others like it too. On that note, to the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, this would be on TV. And I would live in a freakin' mansion. In HAWAII! And I would host a luau, and invite everyone who reviewed this! But none of you have recieved invites, so that's never gonna happen. Well, time for me to stop my rambling and get on with this.

PS: I do not own the Olympics either. Or Great Britain, Greece, China, the USA, Brazil, Jamaica, Spain, or France. That would be so cool. Also, I did edit this so now it says China instead of Canada. Sorry about that!

* * *

"CHINA!" "GREAT BRITAIN!" "U-S-A! U-S-A!" "LET'S GO CHINA!" "YEAH GREECE!" The whole Team was squished together on the couch, staring at the TV screen. Artemis and Wally were elbowing back and forth, while the people around them shoved back. The summer Olympics were finally on! Everyone on the Team had chosen a country for themselves. To make it impartial, the names of all of the countries were placed in a bowl, and everyone took turns picking. The picks were as follows:

Kaldur- Great Britain

Dick- Greece

Wally- China

Artemis- United States (Everyone else immediately stated that the competition was fixed when Artemis held up her slip of paper)

Zatanna- Brazil

Megan- Jamaica

Connor- Spain

Raquel- France

Right now, the parade of nations was on. Every time someone's country showed up, they would cheer extra loudly, trying to drown out the others' boos. Dick cheated, of course. When Greece came on screen at the beginning, he grabbed a megaphone from behind the couch and began to scream. "GO GREECE! WE'RE GONNA WIN! WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE INVENTED THIS WHOLE THING! GREECE! GREECE! GREECE! GREECE! GREECE! GREECE!" This went on for several minutes, until Artemis got fed up and stole his megaphone, hitting him over the head with it.

Every day, they watched the competitions, and of course they kept up with the medal count. Everyone got really worried when Artemis and the USA started pulling ahead, and Wally began to moan about how China was in second, and that it wasn't fair that the "ultimate country of perfectionism" was losing to "the fat, lazy Americans". Artemis quickly retorted that China sucked, and they were sore losers. A screaming fight began, and Kaldur and Dick had to drag Wally away, kicking and screaming.

It was finally the end of the Olympics, and Artemis spent the entire day whooping, and rubbing it all in everyone's face. Wally and Dick, the most competitive of the others, spent the entire day moping.

* * *

So, what did you think? If you didn't like it tell me, and I'm still accepting suggestions.

~Goddess


	6. Food Fight

Hello again everyone! Sorry this is months late, I've been really distracted lately. Who's ready for YJ to come back? Well, time to respond to your lovely reviews!

**Hockeygirl28:** I love your idea about the Super Bowl. I might write that, but after the next Super Bowl so it's fresh in my mind. Thanks for the suggestion!**  
**

**Danni-Phantom13: **Thank you for the waffle fight suggestion. That's actually what inspired me to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Shojobaby: **I know right! No boys mess with me and my friends! Thank you for the review.

**Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming:**

**1.** Thank you! I can never wait either, but school really screws up any schedule I have.**  
**

**2. **Sorry about the Canada thing, that was supposed to be China, but I was tired. Now it's fixed :) And I thought about having Greece win, but I stuck to the USA to stay as close to reality as possible.

**Athena: **I'm glad the paintball mission seemed real, that was my goal. That is my favorite chapter too, so far.

**Amelie Nockturne: **I love the Olympics too, thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all again, I'm glad you like my story! Now, on to chapter six of this crazy, marvelously mad adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cartoon Network, otherwise the new YJ episode would have premiered when it was supposed to!

* * *

Artemis and Zatanna were sitting calmly at the island in the kitchen, eating their breakfast in a peaceful silence. The

soft sound of the radio played in the background. But, in a Cave full of teenage boys, the peace never lasts for long.

Soon they could hear the muffled sound of feet pounding on the floor. Artemis glanced at Zatanna, and they both

sighed sadly, moving their food away from the edge of the table. A second later, Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Superboy

ran in. "TAKE IT BACK!" "NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!" "NIGHTWING!" The boys came to a halt when Nightwing crashed into

the wall, having turned around to taunt the other two. "What are you idiots doing?" Artemis yelled, standing up.

The boys completely ignored her, and continued their argument. "She has magic!" "Well, she can hit a target from a

mile away!" Superboy glared at the other two. "Get a life!" He grasped his forehead, and walked off, most likely to

soothe his new headache. Zatanna walked over to Nightwing. "What's going on?" she asked. He sighed.

"Weeeell... Kid Mouth over there started to brag about how Artemis is the best out of all of the girls on the Team.

And I couldn't just sit there and take it, especially when he started talking about how fake and worhtless magic is,

so I decided to be the awesome knight I am and defend my girlfriend's honor." "Magic isn't real!" Wally taunted.

"YES IT IS! WHAT DO YOU THINK ZEE'S BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS?!" "Some creepy science that I

haven't figured out yet." "SHUT UP!" Artemis screamed. "Yeah... please stop," Zatanna added quietly. Megan floated

into the kitchen. "Hey, what's going on? Superboy just walked past me, and he looked like he had one of those- oh,

what do you call it... headaches! Yeah, that's it!" "Nightwing here refuses to admit that magic doesn't exist," Wally

said smugly. "Oh, I thought it did," Megan remarked. "IT DOES!" Artemis shouted angrily. Zatanna raised her hand

slowly. "I could show you some, if you'd like, I mean, if it won't bug you..." "Go ahead Zee," Nightwing said kindly.

Zatanna closed her eyes, than grinned. "Etativel eht lwob dna pihw ti ta s'yllaW ecaf!" Artemis's cereal bowl (full of

Lucky Charms, I might add) lifted off the table, and flew at Wally's face. He managed to duck, using his speedster

reflexes, but the milk splashed into his hair, with some marshmallows. "Gah, my beautiful hair!" Wally yelled, and

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Sorry!" Zatanna squeaked, before ducking under a table as Wally chucked a banana at her

face. "NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Nightwing screamed, lobbing a carton of milk at Wally, completely drenching him. By

then Megan had hidden under the table with Zatanna, both cowering in fear of the flying foods. Megan levitated a

blanket from, the couch in the next room, creating walls over the table to effectively barricade them from the war

raging outside. By now, the boys were getting in a groove. Nightwing was using his beastly ninja skills to chuck

food at Wally from every direction, while Wally's superspeed allowed him to evade every attack. Artemis stood in

the corner, watching them with a bored look on her face. Finally, she sighed, and walked into the middle of the

room. With two kicks, both boys were sprawling on the floor. "What happened?" Wally moaned. "Your girlfriend just

kicked our butts," Nightwing replied. "DUDE! I was doing so awesome!" Wally shouted angrily. He noticed that

Nightwing, lying next to him, was completely clean, while Wally himself was covered in various foods, including

mangoes, eggs, milk, cereal, banana, apple slices, chocolate syrup, and grapefruit. "How did you stay so clean?!"

Nightwing smiled. "Two words. Ninja. Skills." In another minute, Zatanna poked her head out from under the table.

"Is it over?" she asked. Nightwing stood up, and stretched out a hand to Zee, helping her up. Superboy walked

back in, still holding his head. "Are you DONE?" he mumbled through gritted teeth. Megan ran out from under the

table, linking arms with him. "Yeah, they're done." She began to chatter about headache cures she had learned as

they left, earning her a small smile from Superboy.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Well, I'd better go. Happy Holidays everyone!

-Goddess of Fanfiction


	7. Anthropophobia

AN: Hello again. I apologize for the delay, I've recently become obsessed with Sherlock. I needed a while to recover from the Reichenbach Fall, and Wally's death. I was annoyed about that one. No, I was so angry, I was incoherant. Anyway, I'm back, and hopefully there will be a few more updates during our standardized tests (the teachers aren't allowed to give us homework then- ha!).

Disclaimer: YJ is not mine, or Wally would be alive. On another note, I also don't own Sherlock. Moffat does. CURSE YOU MOFFAT!

* * *

"Zee, we're heading out to run some errands. Wanna come with?" Zatanna looked up from her book. "Hmm? Oh, no. I'll just stay here and read." "Okay. Bye!" The entirety of the Team, minus Zatanna (and another team member who you'll see in a moment) exited the Cave to do some much-needed shopping. After a while reading, Zatanna fell asleep (well, she was reading a book on the history of magic. What did you expect?). A shadow crossed the wall, and she stirred for a moment before falling into an even deeper sleep. A figure stepped up behind her, holding a gun and laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, in Zatanna's dream...

Zatanna ran forward as her dad was dragged backward into a giant representation of Doctor Fate. "No, dad!" she shrieked, reaching out to him. Then, her father disappeared, replaced by Dick. "No, no, please!" He was replaced by Artemis, then Wally, and finally M'gann. "EVIG MIH AIBOHPOPORHTNA!" (AN: Just assume, assume, that Zee had some random idea to give Doctor Fate this phobia. If you know what the phobia is, you might understand.)

Back to Reality...

As Wally was about to shoot Zee in the face with his water gun full of colored water, she let out a yell, pointing at him. "EVIG MIH AIBOHPOPORHTNA!" Wally suddenly dropped the water gun and screamed, backing away into a corner. "Person, person, person, right in front of me! PERSON!" Zatanna jolted awake. "Huh? Oh, hey Wally." He whimpered, backing further into the corner. "Are you okay?" He just began to shake, wrapping his arms around his knees, pulling them up to his chest. Zatanna stood up, walking towards her shivering teammate. "Wally..." He tried to back away even farther, but realized that he was up against the wall, and let out a squeak. "SHE'S GETTING CLOSER OH GOSH WHAT DO I DO I'M GOING TO DIE!" She gave him a confused look. "You have superspeed." As soon as she said that, he ran away.

~Le timeskip~

"We're back!" M'gann announced. "Oh, good, Wally's acting stupid," Zatanna said. "I'm worried about him." Wally chose that moment to timidly poke his head around the doorway. "PEOPLE, PEOPLE EVERYWHERE! MAKE THEM GO AWAYYYYYYY!" he shouted, running off again. "Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with him, " Artemis remarked, and they all chased after him.


End file.
